


The One Who Was

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Soul Stuff [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Character studish?, F/M, Sort of Delenn/Sheridan?, Soul stuff, i don't do abstract, so this is new, this series is kind of abstract, weird language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Babylon 5, you see a glimpse of a soul (i.e. Season 1, Episode 2 'Soul Hunter'). Here is a study of three souls, told in three parts. </p><p>This is first part and the first soul. </p><p>The pin of the Anla'Shok has more meaning than you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Was

The One Who Was is the beginning.

It is morning.

And it is warm.

Warm and soothing.

The soul stuff is warm and soothing and comforting, softly- softly now, it moves and shimmers. It folds and bends like fractals of light, forever shifting and twisting inwards.

This soul stuff is a rich and deep melodious green. The color a dark forest, swaying in the winds of time, almost moving up and down like the waves.

This soul stuff is the first. The one who changed and formed and searched. It searched for purpose and destiny... and found it.

It changed, firm thick bone growing up and out and grey. Growing, changing, forming, making something new and wonderful and ancient.

Making a legend.

Making a myth.

Making Valen.

Blue, the color of the ocean, explodes into existence, swift and loud and determined. It swirls and eddies with the green, a dance of blending.

The green submits and it melds with the dark blue, making the color of the deep sea of the planet earth.

The green blue now swirl together, dancing through life slowly and softly- softly again, whirling and roaring and winding down.

Slowly...

Slowly...

Gone.

The Sun rises higher.


End file.
